


Working At The Pioneer Steak House

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is An Asshole, It's all in good fun, M/M, Steve is a good boyfriend, Team as Family, Tony in a cowboy outift, Tony is an excellent server, breadstick with no bread, but in a fun way, cowboy theme resturant, hazing Tony, hazing tony while working, non power AU, so it the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a dabble I wrote , Where Tony work in a restaurant and didn't  want his friends to find out, so they don't give him hell. They find out and they do. :)





	Working At The Pioneer Steak House

“Howdy y'all. I will be your…oh shit” Tony said as he noticed who was sitting on the table he was serving.

“TOLD YOU HE EVEN WEARS A COWBOY HAT” Clint hysterically started laughing, then tabbed at the table.

As Natasha was done taking the fifteenth picture of Tony in his cowboy suit and hat. “Yes, Buckaroo” and she squinted as if to read his nametag. “Buckaroo Tommy is it?”

Tony frowned and then pointed at his nametag and tabbed it with his pen. “It’s Tony… ma'am it’s Tony… and how can I help you today?” He kept frowning, which got him a dirty look from the floor manager. There will be a long talking to session after this shit show.

“I want so much stuff, I want to live here forever and watch you work for it Tommy”. Clint laughed again and then looked at the menu.

“Maybe we should get a different server. I mean.. No offence but you seem stressed.” Bruce pipped up after a while looking at Tony face and giving him a small encouraging smile.

“Can’t do that. You sat on my set of tables. You can’t change servers now. Sheriff Jerkwad over there will have my head. Can you guys at least order we need to move this along you know.” Tony half smiled at Bruce then huffed at the rest.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa… my wife and two kids are here for the Pioneer experience. Where is the old timey talk? ” Bucky said then pointed At Natasha, Clint, and Bruce.

“Oh fuck you Barns. Order already let’s get this over with. And your kids are thirty two and pushing forty” Tony finally snapped at the table, when a panting Thor almost ran into Tony while he was trying to reach the table.

“Did I miss it? Did he do the birthday song yet?” Thor started panting.

“Oh no, you’re right on time to the hazing part of the evening.” Natasha said cheerfully. “Can I have a bread stick but like with no bread?”

Tony’s face was changing and just when he was about to yell at her. The rest jumped in.

“Can I have the burger but with like no meat and no buns?” Bucky said.

“Can I have two number fours, but three number twos and maybe six number fives” Clint almost buzzing with excitement from said.

“I don’t know if you know this, but it’s my birthday today”. Thor boomed at Tony.

“Just water will be fine, thank you”. Bruce said in a small voice.

“No! That’s not fine. He’ll have three number sixes and two number fives.” Clint cheered on.

Tony was jotting down every order they flung at him at then he went back to the kitchen he called up Steve. “This is you keeping it secret? The whole gang is here on my shift”. Tony yelled at Steve.

Steve who was sound asleep but woke up quickly when he heard the anger in his boyfriend’s voice. “I… What? huh?”.

“Our friends Rogers! You told them all I work in the Pioneer House of Steak.” Tony spat into the phone.

“I…I was a sleep baby? I did nothing... Wait”. Steve scrolled at his phone and then checked the chat screens. “Honey? You’re the one who said having a nightmare of at time at this hell hole. Pioneer house of horrors and sent it in the group chat”. Steve waited for Tony to answer then he spoke again “Hello? Tony?”

“It’s your fault! It’s always your fault. Damn blue eyed devil you”. Tony spat back.

“Yes baby, It’s my fault. All you say is correct. I’ll make it up to you when you get home after work.” Steve sighed and then blew a kiss to his boyfriend. “I’ll call up Buck and make him go easy on you”.

“No, don’t they’ll make it even hellish than it already is, just… you can come now and enjoy the food like you wanted before, the whole idea of the bad was the jackals don’t find out and they just did. I love Steve.” Tony said and then pouted at his phone.

“I love you too baby, I’ll make it up to you I swear”. Steve said in his sleepy voice.

 


End file.
